Wakaremichi : Anata wo wasurenai
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: Fanfic GazettE  Shônen Ai Il est temps de tenir une promesse...
1. Sayounara mata ne, Genki de ite ne ?

**Auteur : **La même que celle qui a écrit "Linda Linda !"... Moi, quoi, la grande, la belle, la sublime et géniale Yakigane xDDD (Okay, j'arrête les fleurs. va les jeter à Popo-chan et Foxxy 3)  
**Titre : **Wakaremichi  
**Disclaimer :** Ils sont pas à moi, ça c'est dommage pour moi parce que je les voudrais bien, mais tant mieux pour eux, ils souffriront moins - Sachant que j'aime torturer les bishies.  
**Genre : **Yaoi, Tristou, Chanson.  
**Pairing : **J'sais pas encore xD  
**Note de l'auteur : **Mh. Cette fois, elle est triste, normalement. Ouais. Déjà que la chanson de base est triste... ToT  
Pour ceux qui se posent la question :  
OUI J'adore faire des fics sur des chansons XD C'est ça qui m'inspire en général.

* * *

_**Wakaremichi**_

_**Sayounara mata ne, genki de ite ne !  
Zutto Zutto Wasurenai kara  
Sayounara kitto mada aeru yo ne ?  
Yakusoku da yo ! Yubikiri genman**_

_**"A plus, portes-toi bien !  
Je ne t'oublierais jamais jamais  
Au revoir, on se reverra, hein ?  
C'est une promesse [Yubikiri Genman je sais pas ce que ça veut dire XD"**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Sayounara mata ne, Genki de ite ne ?**_

"_Sayounara mata ne, genki de ite ne ?  
Zutto Zutto Wasurenai kara  
Sayounara kitto mada aeru yo ne ?  
Yakusoku da yo ! Yubikiri genman"_

Les yeux de Ruki se remplirent de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'il chantait ces mots.  
Ils s'étaient promis que cette chanson serait la toute dernière de leur carrière.

C'était la toute dernière du concert.

Les yeux des quatre autres tremblaient aussi. De fines larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Aoi en entendant le public chanter avec eux. Il n'arriverait presque plus à prononcer les paroles. Le bassiste cachait ses yeux en un regard vers le batteur, qui tentait de garder le sourire, malgré la tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage. Uruha, lui, lançait de tristes regards vers le public en évitant de chanter, même si ses camarades l'y incitaient.  
Ils achevèrent la chanson tous ensemble. 10 005 personnes à cesser de chanter en même temps. Les larmes d'Aoi se firent plus intense à ce moment, alors qu'il achevait de jouer avec difficulté. La musique cessa, et la salle s'emplit d'applaudissements et de cris.

Ruki les fit taire d'une simple onomatopée.

"Euh..." hésitait-il, peu décidé à annoncer la nouvelle.

Les quatre autres se séparèrent de leurs instruments et se rapprochèrent de lui pour lui redonner courage.

"GazettE a une annonce importante, ce soir, pour le final. C'est... Assez difficile à dire comme ça."

_Sayounara mata ne, genki de ite ne !_

"Mais Wakaremichi aura été notre dernière chanson, comme on se l'est promis."

Le public poussa un grand cri entre la surprise et l'incompréhension.

"Calmes-vous, calmez-vous. C'est dur pour nous tous, mais GazettE a décidé de se séparer, après cinq ans d'activité..."

Le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Reita le prit contre lui en caressant son épaule pour le rassurer. Le guitariste brun s'occupa du reste.

"Nous sommes désolés. Mais GazettE ne s'est plus senti la force de continuer. Nous avions fait, rappelez-vous, une promesse à Yune avant son départ."

C'était quelques années plus tôt, mais ils lui avaient promis.

"Nous lui avions promis que tant qu'il serait en vie, il entendrait parler de nous."

Aoi pleurait à son tour en se rappelant la promesse, et le temps passé avec l'ancien batteur.

"Malheureusement," continua Reita, les poignets sur le micro, la gorge serrée, le regard vide, "nous avons appris ce matin..."

Il y eut un silence angoissé. Reita n'osait pas poursuivre. Le silence était plus pesant qu'une tombe.

"...La mort de notre ancien batteur," termina-t-il enfin. "Nous ne nous sentons plus capable de continuer, maintenant que notre promesse a été tenue. Désolé pour tout."

Reita ne pleurerait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Ses larmes, il les garderait pour l'hopital, devant le lit de Yune, et pour les funérailles.


	2. Zutto Zutto Wasurenai Kara

_**Chapitre 2 : Zutto Zutto Wasurenai Kara**_

Ils saluèrent en se tenant tous fermement la main, le yeux embués de larmes, sous les applaudissements, les pleurs et les derniers cris d'amour du public, puis rejoignirent les coulisses. Ruki s'effondra sur un canapé, Uruha tentant de le calmer. Reita frappait tous les coussins qu'il trouvait, jusqu'à les détruire.Aoi n'osait plus toucher à ses instruments, préférant boire. Enfin, Kai avait rangé ses affaires et préparé quelque chose. Pour une fois, tout était là. La seule chose qu'il avait perdu, c'était son sourire. Le leader n'avait jamais connu Yune, mais il avait consentit à tenir la promesse de GazettE à son prédécesseur. Si les autres cessaient de jouer, alors il ferait de même. En tant que leader, il devait même être le premier à devoir la tenir.

"GazettE, c'est fini..." murmura le guitariste blond qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.  
"Ouais," soupira Reita, "GazettE, c'est fini. Mais nous tous, c'est pas fini, hein ?" s'assura-t-il.  
"_Zutto Zutto wasurenai kara_," murmura Ruki pour toute réponse.

Aoi confirma en souriant malgré ses larmes.

"Ouais, moi non-plus je vous oublierais jamais. Et j'oublierais jamais notre ancien batteur."

Les autres affirmèrent d'un hochement de tête, et Kai apporta du pain perdu accompagné d'un verre de jus de pomme chacun.

"Ça passera mieux que de l'eau ou de l'alcool," expliqua-t-il avant de s'installer à côté d'Aoi qui se servit de lui comme peluche vivante provisoire.  
"La boucle est bouclée," murmura une voix qui leur était familière.

Les yeux rougis de Ruki se levèrent.

"Ouais, t'as raison," chuchotta le chanteur dont la voix était brisée. "On se retire de la course, je compte sur toi pour maintenir la PSC en vie, Miyou."

L'ex-Dué le Quartz se planta au milieu de la salle, se pencha sur les pains perdus et se servit.

"Ouaiiis," dit-il en s'asseyant, "j'la garderais en vie pour vous. M'oubliez pas, hein ?  
- Jamais," répondirent les membres de GazettE.  
"T'es pas le genre de mec qu'on oublie," assura Ruki.  
"Ouais," continua Aoi, "tu restes mon jumeau, mh ?"  
- On viendra te voir," ajouta le bassiste.  
"T'as pas intérêt à nous oublier non-plus," continua Uruha.  
"Et puis tu nous manquerais trop," termina Kai.

Miyavi eut un grand sourire bête qui remit ses amis de bonne humeur.

"J'serais avec vous en pensées, pour les funérailles. J'vous chanterais une chanson pendant mon concert."


	3. Sayounara kitto mada aeru yo ne ?

_**Chapitre 3 : Sayounara kitto mada aeru yo ne ?**_

Miyavi ne pouvait pas y venir à cause du concert en question, mais il avait décidé de le faire en hommage à Yune lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il commença Dear from XXX en pensant à ses amis. La chanson fut diffusé en live durant les funérailles, comme une dernier hommage à l'ancien batteur. Une fois la chanson fini, la diffusions s'arrêta, pour laisser place à la cérémonie. Aoi ne saurait donc jamais que la chanson que chanta Miyavi ensuite lui était dédié, à lui tout particulièrement. Et le chanteur, avec seuls sa guitare et son micro comme instruments, commença tristement "Boku wa shiteru".

"I know, I know, boku wa shiteru, boku wa kimi no koto shiteru keredo" faisait sa voix.

_'Sayounara kitto, mada aeru yo ne ?_' préférait son esprit, focalisé sur le guitariste.

'Dis,' pensait Aoi, en s'avançant vers la tombe de son ami, 'on se reverra, hein, Miyavi ?'

Habillé entièrement de noir, dans un costume simple, tellement simple, sa veste recouvrant une chemise et une cravate noire, il s'arrêta devant le cercueil d'Acajou.

"Yune..." murmura-t-il. "Dors bien... Penses à nous, quand-même..."

L'autre guitariste lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Ça va aller ? C'est tout de même toi qui a été le plus affecté...  
- Ouais, ça va aller. On se connaissait depuis longtemps, mais j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un tel truc lui arriverait... Yune était quelqu'un de bien, au fond."

Ses compagnons passèrent à leur tour devant le cercueil encore ouvert, puis la famille en ordonna la fermeture.

A l'autre bout de la ville, le concert battait son plein. Miyavi se déchaînait en chantant 'How to love', sans pour autant se sentir plus heureux que ses amis. A peine le concert terminé, il se fit emmener au cimetière, où les membres de GazettE se trouvaient encore, devant la tombe de leur ami. Le chanteur brun, qui s'était placé derrière Aoi, ne put s'empêcher d'entourer son sosie de ses bras, voyant les larmes du guitariste couler. Il les lécha avec tendresse pour les essuyer, tandis qu'Aoi le regardait, surpris.

"Pleure pas, mon Aoi," murmura Miyavi, serrant le jeune brun tout contre son corps.

Le guitariste ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir.

"Je t'aime," murmura alors son sosie, comme pour l'achever. "Alors pleure pas, mon Aoi..."

Miyavi était au bord des larmes.

Les autres membres de GazettE regardèrent d'un air triste leurs deux amis s'embrasser.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime," dit alors Aoi. "Calmes-toi, tu n'as pas à pleurer..."

Enlacés, ils sourirent tristement une dernière fois devant la tombe, avant que Kai ne suggère de rentrer.

"Il fait froid," avait-il dit. "Si froid..."


	4. Yakusoku sa yo ! Yubikiri Genman

_**Chapitre 4 : Yakusoku da yo, yubikiri genman...**_

"Adieu," murmura simplement la voix de Ruki, alors qu'ils se séparaient pour la dernière fois.  
"Non, Ruki," corrigea Uruha. "Pas Adieu, tu te rappelles ?"  
"Hum ?" dit le chanteur, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi le guitariste parlait.  
"Tu oublies les paroles de tes propres chansons, maintenant ?" demanda Reita, riant presque.  
"De la toute dernière que tu aies chanté, qui plus est ?" ajouta Kai.

Ruki les regarda tous sans trop comprendre. Ce fut Miyavi qui donna les explications.

"A plus, prends soin de toi !  
Je ne t'oublierais jamais jamais...  
Au revoir, on se reverra, hein ?"

Les yeux de Ruki brillèrent, et il enchaîna sur la fin du refrain.

"_Yakusoku da yo, yubikiri genman..._" prononça sa voix tremblante.

Ce fut le bassiste qui alla le rassurer.

"Alors ? Pas adieu, mh ?" dit-il

Le chanteur se mit à pleurer, tandis que Reita s'approchait de lui avec douceur.

"Même s'il n'y a plus GazettE, on reste liés."

Ruki baissa la tête.

"Ouais, Reita, t'as raison."

Le chanteur attrapa violemment la main du bassiste et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Caché sous un arbre, il l'embrassa.

"Moi je veux qu'on reste liés comme ça, toi et moi," expliqua Ruki.

Reita sourit et acquiesca. Ils retournèrent alors voir les autres, tous ensemble pour probablement la toute dernière fois.

"Pas adieu," dit le chanteur, "hein ?"

Les autres confirmèrent.

"Alors pas adieu, Yune, à plus, on se reverra dans quelques dizaines d'années, c'est promis !"

La réaction du chanteur les avait surpris, mais ils firent la même promesse à leur ami. La boucle était bouclé, la chanson terminée.

"_Sayounara mata ne, genki de ite ne ?  
Zutto, Zutto, wasurenai kara.  
Sayounara kitto mada aeru yo ne,  
Yakusoku da yo, yubikiri genman !_"

chanta Ruki pour la toute dernière fois.

Des larmes coulèrent des joues des membres de GazettE et de Miyavi. Pour la dernière fois, ils se tenait là, tous ensemble, liés à jamais pas une chanson.


	5. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Installé confortablement dans les bras de son amant, Aoi fut réveillé par son téléphone. Il fut surpris de voir le nom de Kai s'afficher sur l'écran, et décrocha.

"Allô ?" fit-il d'une voix endormie.  
"Aoi-kun ? C'est Kai !" répondit une voix enjouée.  
"J'étais au courant, je sais encore lire..."

Il sentit le bras de son amant remonter le long de son torse.

"Hey, t'es toujours avec Miyou ?" demanda l'ex-leader.  
"Ouais, pourquoi ?" répondit le guitariste brun, qui était en train de se faire entraîner sous les couvertures par une créature connue.  
"Viens au studio.  
- QUOI ?!"

La créature sursauta en entendant le cri de son amant.

"Et emmène Miyavi."

Kai raccrocha sans demander son avis au guitariste.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulaiiiiit ?" grommela la voix du chanteur.  
"...Nous voir," répondit Aoi, troublé.

Les deux amants retournèrent au studio qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, et furent surpris d'y retrouver Ruki et Reita. Uruha arriva à son tour en courant, un peu en retard. Kai, enfin, sortit des locaux et regarda ses amis avec un immense sourire.

"Bien, les amis, si vous êtes tous d'accord..."

Il prit son temps, faisant un clin d'oeil à Miyavi.

"Pour l'anniversaire d'Aoi, pour nous tous, et pour Yune..."

Les autres le regardèrent, intrigués.

"GazettE n'existe plus, mais nous allons reformer un groupe !"

_Les yeux du guitariste brun s'illuminèrent, Miyavi l'embrassa, chacun applaudit.  
Ils empoignèrent leurs instruments amenés à leur insu, et improvisèrent d'un commun accord une chanson._


End file.
